1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording media, recording methods and recording apparatuses for the recording media, and manufacturing apparatuses. More particularly, the present invention relates to a recording medium onto which data used for identification of the recording medium is additionally recorded, a recording method and a recording apparatus for the recording medium, and a manufacturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The standards of compact discs (CDs) widely available today are referred to as “compact disc digital audio (CD-DA)” standards, which are based on specifications described in a book standard (Red Book). In accordance with the book, various formats are standardized to constitute a so-called “CD family”. In the description below, the term “CD” generally refers to discs in various formats included in the CD family.
It has been proposed that material for a reflective layer of a disc is selected and data is recorded by radiating a laser beam onto the reflective layer. Such recording onto the reflective layer allows for recording of, for example, identification information for identifying each disc. To record identification information, a Q-channel subcode can be used in a CD format.
In the CD standard, modes 1 to 5 are already designated for a subcode. Mode 1 is considered to be the most important and is used to record, as a time code, address information indicating a position on a disc. Modes 2 and 3 are used for recording a copyright code and the like.
In the CD standard, it is specified that mode-1 data is required to be in 9 frames or more out of 10 consecutive frames, and mode-2 or -3 data is required to be in at least one frame out of 100 consecutive frames. In other words, only the ratio of data is defined but no recording position is defined. In conventional CDs in which subcodes are recorded at the same time by mastering, only specifying the ratio of data has not caused significant inconvenience. However, since a method for recording an identification signal onto the reflective film is a method for additional recording, the method has a problem in which additional recording is difficult when a recording position is not specified.